


Junkrat x Roadhog

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Junkrat x Roadhog

 

J: Junkrat R: Roadhog

 

Junkrat was rolling around on the bed.He was bored. He wanted to go outside and cause mayhem, but it was raining and both he and Roadhog had big bounty on them.

He rose and went to search his partner. Roadhog was in the living room reading a book.  
Junkrat smirked, sneaked up behind Roadhog and hugged him.

J: Hey there mate, whatcha doing?

R: I’m reading, don’t bother me.

J: Reading, ay? I know a thing that is more fun than reading…

Junkrat leaned closer to Roadhog’s ear and whispered: “Let’s go and make out.”  
Junkrat grinned against Roadhog’s back and made little moans.

R shoved his hand on Junkrat’s face: Stop it…. I said don’t bother me.

J: Buu…. You are so boring.

Junkrat left Roadhog alone and headed to the bedroom.

It was quiet but suddenly Roadhog heard weird noises. He got up and went to check what was happening. He hoped that Junkrat hadn’t hid any bombs in the house or was doing some other bad things.  
He was at the bedroom door where he could hear the weird noise even louder. He opened a door and saw Junkrat jerking himself off while covering his mouth with one of Roadhog’s shirts.

R: What are doing? Is that my dirty shirt?

J took the shirt off his face and pants: I do it my own now because someone didn’t want to do it. And the shirt…. I can’t cum if I can’t smell your delicious scent.

Roadhog just couldn’t but smile under his mask. He loved to see Junkrat’s cock being hard.

R: If my scent gets you hot like that already, I wonder how hard your cock would turn if we would make out.

J smirking: Want to find out you big goof?

Roadhog moved on the bed, lifted his mask little bit, showing his lips. He and Junkrat started kissing. Junkrat shifted his hand on Roadhog’s pants and rubbed his bulge.

J: Heh, we just kissed and you are already this hard? Snort, it didn’t take long.  
Roadhog grabbed Junkrat’s head and shoved it on his bulge.

R: If you think this is all, suck my cock then.

J licked his lips: My pleasure mate.

Roadhog laid down on the bed, Junkrat opened Roadhog’s belt, moved his pants to free his cock. Junkrat started to give lightly kisses on the tip, licked it and moved the cock in his mouth. Carefully he inserted more in his mouth and started to move his head.

Roadhog grunted, moved his fingers over Junkrat hair. Suddenly he pushed Junkrat’s head down, so his cock would entirely be in Junkrat’s mouth.

R: Good, take it all in…

Roadhog moved Junkrat’s head on his cock, leading it up and down. He hoped that his partner would not choke, but he loved to see Junkrat having his cock entirely in his mouth.  
Junkrat looked at Roadhog and gave a tiny smirk even though his mouth was full.

R: Urgh…. I’m going to cum…. Drink it all.

Few more moves and Roadhog came in Junkrat’s mouth. He removed his cock from Junkrat’s mouth and Junkrat started to cough little bit.

R: Did you swallow all? Say “aah”.

Junkrat opened his mouth; Roadhog lifted Junkrat’s head and smirked.

R: Good boy, taking it all. Now I’m going to reward you.  
Roadhog lifted himself, made Junkrat lay down on his back, and removed his pants.  
J: Oi, what are you doing

Suddenly Junkrat twitched because Roadhog started to lick his asshole. He pushed his tongue into the tight hole and started to rim Junkrat.

J moaned: Huff… huff…. bloody hell Mako… That feels really good.

Junkrat bit his bottom lip, shivering from the pleasure. His cock was twitching, he was ready to cum. Roadhog stopped, saw the cock and put his thumb on it.

R smiled: You are not allowed to cum yet. Turn.

Junkrat turned and smiled. He knew what would happen next. Roadhog reached for the lube, smeared his cock with it and started to rub it against Junkrat’s buttcheecks.

R: Are you ready?

J: Y-yeah

Roadhog inserted his cock carefully in Junkrat’s ass. Junkrat burrowed his head into the pillow to muffle his moans.

Roadhog started moving slowly, letting Junkrat’s ass adjust to the size of his cock, so he wouldn’t be  
hurt too much but would feel good too.

Junkrat moaned in the pillow, biting it. The feeling of Roadhog’s cock in ass was amazing  
Roadhog started to move faster, thrusting his cock even deeper in Junkrat’s hole. Junkrat feel that cock hit his stomach and his special point.

R: You’re such a good boy Jamison. I want to hear you moan.

Roadhog started to spank Junkrat’s ass.

J: Guh! Mako….. Spank me harder…..

R grins: With pleasure

Roadhog spanked Junkrat’s ass even harder while pounding his cock deeper into him, hitting the special point.

Junkrat moaned loudly. Roadhog loved how his partner howled when he wrecked his ass.

R: I’m going to cum… Now SQUEAL and shout out my name Jamison!

J: M-Makoo!!! I’m cumming!

With few thrust more Roadhog grunted and came in Junkrat’s ass, Junkrat shouted loudly his partner’s name. Both were panting. Roadhog pulled out his cock and sat on the bed.

Junkrat was lying down, resting his head on the pillow, panting. His ass was red from the spanking.  
Roadhog looked at his partner and smiled. He loved to see how Junkrat looked after sex. He was mess now. A mess covered in sweat and with his ass full of his cum.

R: Are you alright? Was I too rough?

Finally catching his breath, Junkrat rose up and hugged Roadhog.

J: I’m fine, that was awesome. Didn’t I tell you that this was much more fun than reading?

Roadhog rustled Junkrat’s hair and laughed: You little idiot.

J: Man I’m tired. Shall we go to sleep mate?  
R: Sure

Roadhog laid back, Junkrat climbed on his stomach. Roadhog tugged them both under a blanket and they drifted off to sleep.

 

I got these amazing commission that are based on this fic made by [professor-spacecakes](http://professor-spacecakes.tumblr.com/) <3 they gave their permission to use these


End file.
